An Afternoon at the Lake An AkuRiku One Shot
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Riku is shopping for a motorcycle and happens to walk into Axel's shop to buy one. When they go for a test ride it's not just the motorcycle that gets "tested".


**Hi there, so I have this goal to write a one shot for as many different pairings as I can come up with. Some will have been done before some may have never been done. Hey you never know I may start a new popular pairing. ^_^ **

**Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. It contains strong yaoi content and some strong language. **

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I own none of the Kingdom Hearts or Org13 characters or anything else having to do with the games.**

******

**An Afternoon at the Lake**

An AkuRiku One Shot

Riku walked into the bike shop and smiled at the motorcycles on the showroom floor. He saved up for the past two years to buy one and it was finally time; after researching he had decided on a Harley. So here he was in a Harley Davidson showroom ready to buy a bike. He walked up and down each isle trying to decide which style he liked; the Softail, CVO Street Glide, or the Electra Glide. They were all beautiful machines and he made sure he could afford them so it was just a matter of choosing. Something, it would seem would not be an easy task. Lost in thought he didn't hear the shop owner enter the room until he was right behind him and spoke.

"That's a sweet ride."

He jumped and turned to see the person the voice belong to and froze. Well except for his jaw which promptly fell to the floor. The man before him looked like a god. His eyes were a vibrant green like Riku had never seen before, his hair a crimson red and styled in long spikes that flowed back from his face as if defying gravity and looked like pure silk. His skin was a little on the pale side as redheads tend to be, his cheek bones were sharp lines framed by a strong jaw with lips that were made for kissing. The t-shirt he was wearing was form fitting and showed off every lean muscle in his arms and chest and the eight-pack he sported. His jeans hung low on his narrow hips and teased the eye by starting just below the beginning of his v. _Holy fucking hell! Nobody deserved to have this much of them perfect._

Axel patiently waited for his customer to answer. Not that it was a hardship by any means, the man was fucking hot. The first thing that caught his attention was his long silver hair that cascaded down past his shoulder in a fall of silky strands; he wanted to reach out and touch it. Then there was his eyes, they were aqua green, framed by dark silky lashes, just mesmerizing. His lips were full and looked soft, warm and inviting, Axel licked his own suddenly dry lips. He had on a blue muscle shirt so his impressive muscular arms were on display. His chest was nicely muscled and begging to have a mouth kissing it followed down by firm perfect abs leading to narrow hips. His jeans were loose fit but did nothing to hide his muscular thighs that Axel could picture wrapped around him. _Whoa where the hell did that come from?! _He mentally shook the image from his mind getting back to the current task which would be to get tall, fair, and sexy here to talk.

"Are you interested in buying or just looking for the moment." He grinned at the double meaning of his question and smiled at the reaction it brought as the sexier then hell guy blushed.

"Um…uh, I, I am interested in buying." He stumbled out the words as he regained his composure. "There are three models I like I just can't decide which one I want to buy." He smiled sheepishly.

Axel offered his hand, "Hi, name's Axel. Okay well let's see if I can't help you decide what you want. Which models are you interested in looking at?"

"Hi I'm Riku, when he accepted Axel's hand and shook it he was sure he felt a spark. "I like the Softail, the Street Glide, and the Electra Glide. I do know that whichever I choose I want it to be blue, midnight blue." He answered.

"They are all great bikes but with each one you have a little bit of a different advantage. Like the Softail it's a lighter bike, easier to handle and not as expensive as the other two. The Street glide is nice if you think you'll be carrying passengers a lot and the Electra Glide is built more for cruising and long rides. I can take you out for test rides on all of them if you'd like." He grinned.

That grin did weird things to Riku's stomach every time the redhead flashed it. He was so fucking sexy. He was a little nervous at the idea of going on a test drive with him. The thought was just too damn appealing and he was afraid that being that close might cause a reaction he really didn't want this man to notice. "Um…uh…okay that would be good." He inwardly moaned, this was so not good. Damn it there's that grin, no smirk, great now he's smirking. I am so screwed.

"Great! Let me just get some of the grease off me and we'll take off. I think we'll start with the Softail." he yelled from the backroom. He walked out as he pulled his shirt over his head and Riku forgot how to breathe. _I am in so much trouble; holy fucking hell, look at that body. _He whimpered softly and Axel stopped in his tracks. _Shit did I just do that out loud? Uh oh that can't be good._

Axel finished pulling his shirt down and walked up to him with a look in his eyes that had nothing to do with selling a bike. No this look was an 'I know what you're thinking and I am going to take full advantage of it' look. Stopping barely a foot away, "Okay ready, let's go, we'll take this one. Are you licensed?"

"Uh, no not yet, I've got a permit."

"Okay well that's enough for you to drive. Here you go." He hands him the key smiling. "Can you handle a passenger yet?"

"I don't know I've never driven with a passenger." Riku answered thinking this might be a way to avoid a very embarrassing situation.

Giving a full smile, "Well there's no time like the present." He adds as he pushes the bike out the double doors to the lot. "Let me just lock up the shop and we can head out."

"Are you the only one that works here?" Riku asked.

"No not as a rule but it's late Sunday afternoon any riders that needed something came, got it, and are on the road. I sent everyone home to enjoy the afternoon. No point in their day being ruined." he motioned with his hands for Riku to get on.

_Oh shit just hold it together it would really suck if you crashed. _"So if we crash do I have to buy it? Well that's if we survive the crash."

"First of all I highly doubt we'll crash. Second these will help keep us from dying if we do." He held up a helmet for Riku and smiled.

"Thanks." their hands touched when he took the helmet and Riku felt the electricity again.

"No problem."

Axel watched as the silver haired man mounted the motorcycle. His biceps contracted as he gripped the handles, his strong legs flexed as he lifted one over the bike his ass tightened when he threw his leg over the seat. Axel silently admired the movements and when he was on the bike Axel was quite happy to sit behind him on the small seat. For now he would keep his hands on his own thighs but he wasn't sure that's how things would stay.

"Okay when you pull out, take a right. I'll take you on some city streets first to let you experience city driving then we will go out on the highway."

"Sounds good," Riku was thankful of the fact that his voice sounded almost normal.

Having Axel sitting behind him like this was more than a distraction it was downright unnerving. His body was so close that even with the wind blowing past he could still feel the heat of him. Every time they stopped Axel slid a little forward it drove Riku crazy. He was getting hard at the thought of the sexy redhead sitting behind him. He never reacted to anyone like this and it was not something he was entirely comfortable with.

He could feel Riku's body react every time he "accidentally" slid forward. He chuckled to himself. As soon as they made it to the highway he would start his next phase of seduction. He smiled when he saw the ramp to the highway and Riku signaled to turn. Talking into the helmet mic he told him where he wanted him to drive to and when Riku said he knew the place Axel went to work. First he slid forward and stayed flush against the tight ass he was sharing the seat with. He also did nothing to stop his arousal from forming, he wanted Riku to feel his length, his hardness. If all went well, by the time they made it to the lake this beautiful man would want Axel as much as Axel wanted him.

Next he placed his hands on Riku's hips, not grabbing them just a light fluttering. After leaving them there for a few minutes he ran them down the thick muscled thighs that he hoped would be around him within the hour. They flexed and rippled under his touch, a very good sign. He stepped it up once he was satisfied Riku could hold it together enough to stay on the road.

_Holy shit! _Riku was rock hard. His arousal painfully pressed against the denim despite the loose fit cut. Axel's hands were getting dangerously close to his crotch and he could feel the hard length of him pressed snugly against his ass. The combination made driving very difficult. Then again the need to concentrate was probably the only thing keeping him from coming in his pants at the moment. _Oh fuck me! his hands are traveling up the inside of my thighs oh gods what is he doing to me? _He looked up and had to make a fast turn onto the road he almost missed thanks to Axel's wandering hands. Only five more minutes to where Axel told him to go. It was a private beach Riku knew well though his family didn't own any of the land around it he and his friends had spent many nights partying on its shores. Riku almost crashed when he felt Axel's fingers trace the v from between his legs to the tops of his thighs framing his groin. His arousal grew even more and was jumping and twitching demanding to be released from its denim prison. Something he really wanted to do for it.

Axel had him, he knew it. Now to seal the deal. As they pulled into the private drive of the lake and Riku was almost stopped Axel ran his hand over Riku's bulge and squeezed. Rather than get off the bike Riku gripped the handle bars and moaned laying his head back on Axel's shoulder.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he said breathlessly.

Axel whispered in the helmet mic., "I would think that was obvious. I want to fuck you." He smiled when he heard Riku's breath hitch; and removed his helmet waiting for him to do the same. Once he removed it Axel kissed his neck, Riku shivered. Not saying a word he got off the bike and put his hand out for the other man to take.

Riku climbed off the bike, set the helmet on the seat and took Axel's hand. _Am I really going to do this with a guy I just met? _He looked at him and got a toe curling grin in response. _Oh yeah, I'm gonna do this. _He was lead down the familiar path he and his friends used when the came here. "You know my friends and I used to hang out here a lot until the privacy fence was installed. Speaking of…how are we getting in here?"

"I have my ways." Axel replied but said nothing else.

"We aren't going to break in are we? It's the middle of the afternoon, we will be seen and recognized if it came to that. I really don't want a criminal record."

Axel stopped, pulled Riku up tight to his body, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. He kissed him like he had never been kissed before. His lips were soft and warm as they lightly brushed his own. Then he pressed a little more, he pulled Riku's bottom lip between his own released it then gently pushed his way into Riku's mouth. With a slow sweep of his tongue Axel explored every inch gliding over Riku's tongue then sliding to the side and under then around to the other side all with a sensual slowness that had Riku's knees getting weak as it took his breath away. "Relax I have it covered okay." After that kiss Riku doubted he could be anything but relaxed. He smiled and nodded. "Good, now come on." Axel took Riku's hand again as they finished making their way to the lake.

The path opened to a clearing where the lake was centrally located. There were several small beaches of soft clean sand. Being private property meant the beaches were kept in pristine condition. There were also three wood platforms that were anchored out in the middle of the lake about twenty yards apart from each other, the middle one had a slide mounted to it. That was the one Riku and his friends always hung out on. The trees that surrounded the area were old and tall giving you the sense of total seclusion; it really was a beautiful place. Riku could appreciate that even more now that he had seen it in the light of day. The only thing that ruined the image was the tall fence that now encircled the entire area along the tree line.

"I wonder how many people own this lake?" Riku pondered out loud.

"Just one." Axel pulled out a keycard and inserted it into the security box next to the tall gate. The little door popped open he punched in a code and the gates opened; Riku's just stared at him.

Smiling as he made the 'you first' gesture Axel urged him on, Riku didn't move.

"Wait are you the one owner, is that what this is?"

"Yep, now are you going to walk in or do I have to carry you?" He said with a grin.

Riku shook his head and walked through the entrance. Axel closed the gates and they continued on.

"How long have you owned this property?" Riku finally asked.

"About a year, after the other owners voted to put up the fence I got pissed and forced them to sell. The fence is scheduled to be torn down this summer. I had to keep it up until the last of the residence got their shit off my land which they have so it's coming down. Ah here we are."

They walked up to a small beach that was walled on both sides with trees that stretched out to the lake. Riku hadn't even seen this section which he supposed was the idea. He smiled when he spotted the little boat at the water's edge. This beach even had a gazebo.

"Wow this is really nice! I bet this has always been your part of the land hasn't it? Riku asked looking at him with a smirk.

"Yes it has actually. I tried to explain to the other residents that they could have privacy without marring the land but they wouldn't listen. So now I own all of it," He said smiling.

Axel walked up to him, put his hands on Riku's hips and pulled him against his body. "Now let's see, what was it I wanted to do to you?" he asked with a seriously sexy smile.

Riku returned it with a sexy grin of his own. "I believe it was something to do with sex."

"You know I believe you're right," he returned then leaned in and kissed him again.

This was not the kiss of a few minutes ago. No this kiss was filled with heated passion and promises of things to come. Riku moaned into Axel's mouth and ground his hips against the hot body pressed to his. He could feel the impressive bulge beneath the denim and moaned again as his own bulge responded to the sensation.

Axel rewarded the movement with a moan of his own and started walking them backward toward the little boat.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked as they got closer to the beach.

"Out there." He indicated to one of the anchored rafts and Riku stopped moving.

"What?! We can't go out there! There is no privacy, we will be completely exposed!"

"Exactly," Axel said looking at him with darkened eyes, "That's the point." He said then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the boat. He stopped and looked at Riku, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Riku was having a hard time forming words considering this incredibly sexy man was standing before him in just jeans that were unzipped and he was not wearing underwear! The jeans were hanging low on his hips with the fly open showing the tuft of red curls above his penis actually he could see the top of his penis. It wasn't enough, he wanted more; he began to undress.

Axel watched as Riku pulled his shirt off, he licked his lips. Good gods he was beautiful. Before he knew it Axel was standing in front of him with his lips latched on to one of his pale nipples, his hands on his slim waste. Riku moaned threading his fingers through the red spikes and pulled him closer to his chest, urging him on. He moved to the other nipple, Riku put his head back and moaned again. When he kissed his way down his body and followed the dusting of hair leading to his most private parts Riku shuddered. Axel unbuttoned the top button and kissed the flesh that was exposed. Riku's breath hitched as Axel pulled down the zipper of his jeans but unlike Axel he was wearing boxers which Axel left on as he pulled his jeans down his legs. When the long strong fingers stroked him through his boxers he was sure he would release right then, "Oh gods!" his knees went weak and he grabbed Axel's shoulders to keep upright. His hips thrust forward on their own and when Axel pulled his head in through the cloth Riku yelled out again and dug his nails into the other man's shoulders. He kissed his way back up Riku's body ending at kissing his mouth.

He stepped back and pulled his pants off, his enormous erection sprang forward. Riku couldn't stop himself from staring, it was near intimidating in its size but oh so beautiful. He didn't hesitate to reach out and wrap his hand around the shaft and stroke it a few times. Axel's hips rocked forward into his movements as he closed his eyes and moaned.

"The water, now," He ordered in a raspy growl.

He tossed his jeans into the boat with all of Axel's clothes then slipped out of his boxers and tossed them on the pile as well. He turned to find Axel staring at him. Not one to be ashamed of his body he looked at him, "Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes I do, very much. Now let's go." He replied.

Riku gestured for him to lead the way. Axel walked to the water and rather than go for the boat as Riku assumed they were doing, he just kept going deeper in.

"Are we swimming to the raft then?"

"Yes, there is no reason to take the boat for a 20 yard swim. You can swim right?" he stopped and waited for Riku to enter the water.

"Yes I am a very good swimmer as a matter of fact." He replied as he approached the red head. Both up to their thighs, their shafts bobbed in the water. Axel pulled Riku into the deeper water and they swam to the raft. Riku got there first so was sitting on the deck when Axel climbed up the ladder. Not even stopping he walked over to Riku straddled his legs and pushed him down to his back then pinned his arms over his head.

"It feels like I have been waiting a long time for this yet we only just met. Why is that do you suppose?" Without waiting for an answer he closed the distance with a kiss.

He kissed him slow and deep sweeping his tongue along every surface he could reach. On his elbows he also rubbed their erections together by moving his hips in a slow rotating motion. Riku groaned into Axel's mouth and pushed his hips up to make the pressure even greater this drew a moan from Axel. He kissed his way down Riku's neck to his chest, found his way to a pale nipple and licked at it then sucked it into his mouth. Riku arched his back moaning as Axel flicked the nipple with his tongue until it became a hard bud. He moved on to the neglected nipple licked at it until it puckered then took it between his teeth and bit gently.

"Holy hell," Riku said on a gasp as he threaded his fingers through Axel's now wet straight crimson hair urging him on by holding his head there for a moment. Axel obliged by licking the sting of the bite away then sucking the puckered flesh for a few more seconds. He moved on, trailing kisses from Riku's chest to the center line of his body.

He couldn't get enough of the taste of him as he kissed his way to Riku's navel he spent a few moments licking at the dip in his belly and pulling bits of flesh up between his teeth in little nips.

"Gods damn Axel your killing me," Riku panted out softly then laid his head back down on the wood.

Axel chuckled, "I hope not, I've barely started," He lowered his head and kissed his way down the dusting of hair leading to his now fully aroused member. When Axel reached said member he kissed its head making it jump and twitch for another touch, using the underside of his tongue he licked down the heated flesh. Riku moaned again as his hips bucked up against Axel's tongue and mouth, he took advantage of the movement and placed his hands under his ass kneading his cheeks while he pulled the length of his cock into his mouth.

The feel of Axel's mouth around his shaft was amazing. The way he worked his lips and tongue up, down and around him was wonderful, _good gods he had a talented mouth._ Then he started massaging his sack and Riku nearly jumped off the raft. He grabbed Axel's hair and dragged him back up his body which caused both men to moan as their shafts clashed at the center of them. He pulled him into a long deep kiss making Axel moan and grind their erections together fiercely creating a friction that had them both break the kiss and gasp. Riku rolled their bodies putting Axel beneath him. He grinned down into that gorgeous face now flushed with arousal, lips swollen from their kissing and said; "My turn." then began his own version of torture. He kissed his way from his jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear. From there he placed feather light kisses in a line to his neck then licked and sucked over his rapid pulse. He moved on to his collar bone down to his chest where he bit his way to his nipples.

Axel watched as Riku pulled his nipple into his mouth. Saw his lips engulf the nipple and areola then felt the light brush of his tongue cross his flesh and he hissed in a breath as he fought to continue watching rather than throw his head back. He went up on his elbows to help and just as he did that Riku bit his nipple then lapped the sting away. Axel's cock jumped and pulsated, this only managed to push it against Riku's stomach, they both moaned.

Riku's arousal grew harder as he felt Axel's twitch against his stomach. He could just imagine how it would feel to have that part of him inside him and he moaned again. He worked his way down past his ribs to the wonderful eight-pack he was admiring earlier following each outline with the tip of his tongue he dipped into the dent of his navel and followed the line of red hair to his beautiful cock. He kissed the plump swollen head then circled it with his tongue wrapping his hand around the base to hold him in place; licked up one side and down the other and took his large wide head into his mouth, it stretched his lips with its girth. Riku had never been with a man this large before and the feel of his shaft sliding in and out of his mouth just made him harder in anticipation of having it inside him. He looked up at Axel with his cock still in his mouth. It took his breath away to see him on his elbows panting, face flushed with desire his eyes dark as a forest at midnight. In a husky voice, "I don't suppose you have lube out here?"

Axel smiled, "Pulled on a latch that opened a trap door into a compartment that conveniently held a tube of the gel in it. Riku raises an eyebrow. "What? This was for fishing stuff and sun tan lotion and such. Why not put some lube in there too, and it's a good thing I did." He grinned.

Riku grabbed the tube then sucked Axel into his mouth to the hilt and took him deep into his throat. He was so large it barely fit but the slippery surface helped and he got his whole length down. He gave three or four short thrusts squeezing Axel's head tight with the deepest part of his mouth and Riku almost came from the feeling.

"Oh fuck me twice! Jesus H. Christ Riku! Stop or I'm gonna come right now, please stop," Axel pleaded.

He pulled off of him and his cock jumped up jutted in its incredibly aroused state. Riku put lube in his palm never taking his eyes off of him while he applied the warm gel to Axel's hot pulsating shaft and as he did Axel lost his control, threw his head back and released a loud groan as he dropped from his elbows. Riku straddled him nervous and excited in anticipation of his entrance.

Axel grabbed Riku's hips, he needed to control his entrance or he would finish before he was an inch in. He held him positioned just above his head Riku held his shaft for accurate aim and Axel lowered him on and as his head penetrated Riku's tight hole both men yelled out in complete ecstasy.

"Oh fuck Axel you're so big, gods damn." He tried pushing farther down on him but Axel held firm.

"No, not yet," he said through gritted teeth, sweat beads forming on his face despite the cool lake breeze. He stayed like that for a minute as he gave himself over to the rocking motion of the platform. When he was finally able to move Riku was whimpering in need. Good maybe they would both finish at the same time. He pushed Riku down another two inches, moaned and began to tremble.

Riku leaned over, put his hands on Axel's chest, counted to three and impaled himself with Axel. He screamed out in pain as Axel stretched him to his absolute limit. He knew if he moved at all he would tear. Axel struggled to breathe beneath him.

"What the hell Riku?" he strained out. "You could have been ripped apart!"

"But I wasn't, though I am afraid to move," he smiled at the redhead.

"That's why I was controlling it," he pushed his hips up which made him go deeper in to Riku. Riku whimpered, Axel groaned but pushed in again. "Fuck me! Gods I hope I can last." He pulled out just a little, he could feel Riku's walls being pulled tight even with the lube but they wouldn't tear; not anymore any way.

"Please Axel, move in me I need to feel you move in me, Gods you feel so good. I've never been stretched like this." He tried to rock his hips, Axel held him still.

"Let me control our movements at first. Once we are moving easily I will let you take over you damn seme." he smiled though even talking was an effort. He pulled out of Riku completely and pushed back in halfway.

"Glad you figured that ooouuuttt, oh gods; that is so fucking good!" he moaned and gave up talking.

Axel pushed the rest of the way and pulled back out again. Riku's channel had adjusted it was safe to thrust in him without him being hurt. He worked himself in and out the extreme tightness caused Riku's walls to pull tight with every thrust and Axel's cock to be pulled taut with each stroke. Neither man bothered talking as they concentrated on lasting longer than three seconds. Slowly he pushed in, pulled out; they moaned, arched their backs held their breath, swore, panted, as they worked each other to orgasm. Their pace quickened with the sun beating down on them and the cool lake breeze caressing their skin they made love as if they had been together forever. It felt natural, comfortable, and right.

Both had their eyes open, they watched as the other got closer to release. Their pace quickened further. Riku leaned in and kissed Axel. He pushed his way between the warm soft lips and explored the moist heat of his mouth as he thrust down on him. With each thrust he pushed harder at the last moment forcing Axel to hit the end of his channel with a delicious force hitting his sweet spot every time.

"Oh gods I'm gonna come." Riku moaned

"Thank the goddess." Axel grunted out as Riku slammed down on him again. The force of each thrust was maddeningly erotic driving Axel so close to release it was painful. But what a beautiful pain it was. "I am almost there too gorgeous." was his only warning before Axel began pounding into Riku who yelled out at the sudden assault and could do nothing but hold on for the ride.

"Oh gods…oh gods!" Riku's seed burst from his cock in hot spurts all over Axel's stomach and chest.

"Oh fuck…yeah!" Axel's release fill Riku more and more with each thrust. He kept going until he milked every last drop and then thrust a few more times.

Riku collapsed on top of Axel sucking in air he slowly regained his ability to breathe as did Axel who absently drew circles on Riku's arm, he smiled at the gesture.

"Axel?"

Eyes closed completely relaxed, "Hmm?"

"Don't freak out when I ask this, but did this feel different to you?" Riku asked nervously.

Axel opened his eyes and looked at the silver haired god. "Different how?"

"I don't know, like I knew you some other time. It was like I've always been your lover. I don't know I'm babbling, ignore me. It must be the afterglow of epically fantastic sex." He answered a little embarrassed.

"Yes"

"Yes what I'm being a babbling idiot?"

"Yes it felt different. It wasn't just great sex, it was more than that. It's like you said, it feels like we have been lovers for years." He smiled. "I would like to explore this more, see where this could lead if you would be interested."

"Really? Yes, I would love to continue this. I want to see where it could go."

Axel looked at his smiling face and couldn't help but think that this man was his future and for the first time in his life he felt happy, truly happy. "Great then I guess we are officially an item." He grinned and kissed Riku gently. "I predict we are going to have a very long life together."

Riku beamed, "I think so too. Hey does this mean I get the bike for free?"

Axel rolled over on top of him, "Oh I think I can come up with a much more creative way for you to make payments." He ground his hips into Riku's and kissed him passionately.

"Oh I think life with you is going to be fun." He smiled and kissed him back.

**AN: So I got this idea and it just wouldn't wait so that is why this is done before chapter eight of Traverse Town Flying Dragons. I know, I know everyone is waiting to see if Sora is okay. I am starting it now so hopefully within two weeks Sora's fate will be revealed. ^_^**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, and alerts I appreciate and love any and all of them. So hope you enjoyed the story. **

**See ya,**

**LTR1983**


End file.
